Inner Self - Time Travel!
by Nuria Sato
Summary: This is not the end. Konoha is to win, no matter what. To make sure that Konoha will remain standing and her loved ones will always remain by her side, she will send Inner Sakura back in time to change everything. But what she didn't expect was Sasuke's curse mark to be his Inner Sasuke and now he will stop at nothing to make Sakura his. R&R!


Inner Self Time Travel!

Hey! Here with a new story. I've always liked time travel stories so I decided to write one myself. My most favourite one is Past Afflictions. So cool and very well written. I suggest you do read that time-travel fic and encourage Miss Tie to update soon. She's also having a writers block so please do give her ideas. She will really appreciate it. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Before my death is silent with ease,_

_Knowing in truth that your night was at peace,_

_At the end my heart shall flicker alive,_

_For one and final new life,_

_Sasuke, watching from afar,_

_How I wish to be your shining star,_

_As my heart stops and hopes to die,_

_Can I at least say a final goodbye?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura swallowed thickly as she stared at her destroyed village. The houses, buildings and even the Hokage's mountain lay crumbled and toppled over one another. Dust and smoke mingled together creating a grey fog. She had witnessed a few ninja's having trouble breathing. The sky was cloudy, grey and it looked as if it was going to pour any time soon. Sakura couldn't help but feel that the sky was mourning for her loss. She would be happy if it did rain because she was incapable of crying. There were no more tears in her eyes that she could shed. She had wasted it all on him.

She had pined for years just one glimpse, one smile as he walked back into the village he had been raised in, where his family had once resided. But no, revenge, revenge, revenge. That's it! Why couldn't he see that Itachi had wished for him to return to the village? To live a happy life? She knew he would find it difficult, who wouldn't? To forget such a horrific and bloody past was close to impossible, because at every nook and corner there were going to be memories.

But if you tried and looked towards your future then one by one, they would disappear and you would be able to erase it. Even if it still lingered in the back of your mind at least it wouldn't take over your present thoughts. So why? Why couldn't he try?

Oh yeah. Because Madara had control over him and was doing damn good on making Sasuke believe that Konoha, the entire Konoha, was responsible for his brother's death.

_Curse those elders and Danzo. If it weren't for you than all of Sasuke's family would have been alive and he would have never left the village. Even if he did get the curse mark at least his family would have had control over him! Maybe, maybe he would have even smiled at me and been best friends with Naruto._

_I could have been his friend._

She bit her trembling lip and clenched her bleeding fists, the emotions swirling inside of her demanding to be let loose. She inhaled deeply and looked around for any life. Wherever she looked there were merely dead bodies thrown onto one another, leaning against broken walls and houses, bent over poles and benches and bodies buried into mud. She let a choked sound as she stared at the mud-it was only those who were lucky that had been quickly buried-but even after finishing the grave for their comrades and friends the ninja's that had been saying their silent goodbye's had been killed not too later.

She was pretty darn sure that there weren't even any creatures or animals left alive. They had been that cruel, that they had taken all life signs away except her. She had remained looking after the civilians and leading the defence to stop the shinobis from attacking them. She had failed _horribly._ A few shinobi's she had worked with on previous missions had been the victims of Sasuke's chidori, seeing them in pain tugged at her and reminded her that she is Konoha's best medic-nin and reflexes kicking in she had rushed over and began healing them. They had not survived, and nor had the civilians she was suppose to protect with her life.

Sasuke had killed them whilst she took her precious time and allowed her feelings to cloud her. _Kami_ she had been such a fool she should have known not to let her guard down. They had been in a _war_.

Then Sasuke had turned to stare at her but he made no movement of attacking her, she was furious her blood boiling yet his intense staring had her rooted to the ground. His lips had twitched up in a mocking smile, his eyes no longer gazed at her but taunted her.

_Weak. _

_._

_Annoying._

_._

_Useless._

When she finally managed to control herself she had regarded him with a emotionless stare and a blank face. He didn't seem to be intimated as his lips had then formed a grin. Teeth gritted, she realised that he was amused at her antics. Anger rolled off her in large waves as she lunged, fists glowing green and only hatred glowing in her eyes. He merely side-stepped and she destroyed the shelter that had been created for the civilians.

Seething she turned to stare at him only to see that he was no longer there. Her guard was raised up higher and her forest coloured orbs flickered from side to side alert for any chakra closing in onto her. She did not relaxed for even a second wanting to beat the Uchiha to a pulp and if not-kill him.

Then a warm breath tickled her neck and she froze, only the memories of him leaving Konoha attacking her. Her heart thudded and she grasped her kunai tightly in her hands. She whirled around, throwing her dirty, scarred leg in the air only to hit the ground. Dust flew into the air and a huge crater formed around her only leaving her standing in the middle.

Sakura grit her teeth, he better not be playing with her. She's finally had enough of his stupid games. Mentally and emotionally he had not left a single area that he had not dwelled in and shattered with his large hands.

She was broken, so very broken but he was not to blame. Those elders, Danzo and Madara were the cause of her devastated being. The elders and Danzo's foolish decision and fear of being overthrown had overwhelmed them and had caused them to go low enough to demand Itachi to annihilate the entire Uchiha clan, which he wordlessly did out of his love and devotion to the village. So much had been going on behind every scene yet no-one bothered to look behind it. To see just what evil plans they were brewing behind their backs and what they were slowly and carefully destroying. Every step had been well thought out and hidden from the young Uchiha-from all of them. Hadn't they felt a pinch of guilt when they had saw that Itachi had spared the brother he loved so dearly. Hadn't they felt the desire to protect and stop him from making the wrong step. There had been no-one to hold his hand, to guide him. There had been their beloved sensei but he had not held Sasuke's hand merely pointed out the direction and expected him to follow-he had looked back only a few times to see whether or not he was still following and the last time he did Sasuke was far too gone to even think about holding his hand.

Painfully, Sakura realised that he never wanted anyone to hold his hand, he wanted to follow the his own path-the path his brother had already laid out for him. She knew what it was like to have a loved one tear themselves away from you. Sasuke had done that. Every single page of him he had torn out and threw into the blazing fire. It was only later that she realised that Sasuke wanted them to forget about him. Even without knowing it he was still looking out for them.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when a strong arm looped itself around her curvy waist and pulled her to a well-built body. She unconciouslly gasped and gripped the bloody, dirt-smudged white shirt. Shocked, Sakura could only stare at the abs that greeted her eyes before reality caught up with her and she shoved herself away from the appealing male body only to be roughly crushed against it once again. She snapped her head up and her breath hitched as her emerald orbs and onyx orbs connected. Sakura looked into them and her heartbeats increased ten times faster, there was a desire in them, a flaming passion that had her completly hooked with just one glimpse.

There was only one person that had enough power in their eyes to have her this mesmerized. Her right hand rested where his heart was hidden beneath flesh and bones. The slow rythmetic pattern made her want to pull away and dance, it was like music and felt like _home_. She could picture herself twirling and smoothly gliding on cracked grounds where she only felt bliss and happiness.

_Sasuke-kun._ _Is that you?_

In response the music his heart created changed and the tempo increased. Tears welled up in her eyes-but that should be impossible because she didn't have any tears left. She made a sound at the back of her throat and let out a noise that sounded much like a cry to her ears.

_It is you. My sasuke-kun, the one I fell in love with. I can feel you._

Then all those thoughts were crushed like the petals falling off cherry blossom trees and beneath a pair of shoes. The squelch sound that rang in her ears blocked the sound of the heartbeat that had been lulling her to blissful dreams, that were now smashed to pieces and falling slowly, stabbing her with every passing second. She grasped his shirt and let herself fall to her knees because she had been granted the chance of feeling the presence of the boy she had fell in love with. His katana remained within her like another piece of a bodypart that she wouldn't be able to survive without. Blood spilled out of her abdomen and pooled beneath her kneeling figure.


End file.
